Search for the kaiyo jewel
by koneko666
Summary: this story happens after they find all the shards of the shikon jewel keadedid i spell that right?sends kagome and inuyasha to find another jewel one witch has more power than even the shikon did
1. chapter 1

_**SEARCH FOR THE KAIYO JEWEl**_

_**ch.1**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Ayame woke sweating and panting "it was only a dream"she whispered to herself. Though she knew it to be more than that,it was the day her tribe had fallen...She quickly shook the thoughts from her head 'that is the past'. Yet reluctantly she found her hand slipping to grasp the kaiyo jewel. She pulled it out from the leather pouch she kept it in 'this acursed jewel is the reason they fell ...to protect it'. Her eyes fell to the ground , she knew that the kaiyo jewel held more power than the sacred jewel ever had ...but still she resented the fact that she was forced to watch over the very thing that had utterly destroyed her life ...well not completely she had a new home and a new family... if you could call it that. Koga was like a brother to her , same goes for Ginta and Hakkaku.Other then that Kaugra had whiped out Koga's tribe.

"Hmmmmm...what ya doing Ayame" asked Koga.

"oh nothing, just thinking"she answered.

"I heard you scream and thought I should see if your ok"Koga explained.

"well i'm just fine so you can leave"said Ayame.

"Another bad dream huh?"koga asked.

"you need to ask" Ayame responded."can you leave now?i'd like to go back to sleep if thats ok"she finished getting annoyed.

"Kay I get it i'll go "said Koga getting up.He turned and left the room without a another word. 'finaly I thought he'd never go ' she thought to herself. She rolled over in bed and closed her eyes blocking out the images that only minutes ago had plaged her dreams.'I really should sleep ' she thought opening her eyes for the zillionth time .'But I feel so restless ...like somethings going to happen and soon'she ignored her thoughts and tried to sleep,but was still unable to.


	2. chapter 2

**Search For The Kaiyo Jewel**

**ch.2**

**In Keade's Village**

"Tell me again old hag why exactly is it you want me and Kagome to find this kaiyo jewel thingy."Inuyasha asked rudly.

"The extent of your ignorance cotinues to amaze me inuyasha"Keade said."The kaiyo jewel contains far more power than that of the shikon no tama in the wrong hands it could cause the end of the world as we know it"Keade finished her long explanation.

"So you want us to find it then what?"Kagome asked.

"Then destroy it useing any means nescessary"Keade answered firmly.

"Sounds like a fun task"remarked Inuyasha.

"It's not supposed to be Inuyasha"Keade exasperated.

"Whatever old women we accept we'll find this kaiyo jewel thingy of yours"Inuyasha agreed. He stood and walked towards the door.

"you comeing Kagome?"he asked.

"Yeah i'm comeing"Kagome said standing up.And with that they began their search for the kaiyo jewel...

**Koga's Den**

"morning sunshine , have a good sleep?"Koga asked as Ayame steped out of the cave into the blinding morning light.

"Had a great one"Ayame said with a cruel touch of sarcasm. "Not so good huh"said Koga ignoring her rudness.

"No shit sherlock"was Ayame's response. At that point Koga decided to keep his mouth shut Ayame obviously was not in a talking mood this morning.

"I'm gonna go for a walk"Ayame told Koga.then she turned and walked off into the forest.'Koga needs to learn when to keep his overly sized mouth shut' she thought absently to herself.She walked through the densening forest to a place she went often lately.She arrived at her destination it was a small clearing by the edge of the cliff.The clearing was beautiful there were flowers of every colour scatered across it .The only sound to be heard was that of the wind rustling through the leaves it was so peaceful here...But today not even that was enough to ease her feeling of comeing danger.'why cant I just clear my mind for even a second'she thought 'why...

...ugh whats wrong with me?'She shook her head.

"Grampa I whish you were here you'd know what these dreams mean,you'd know what the growing danger I sense is...But your not here your time in this plain has past I'm on my own from now on"she whispered quietly aloud.Ayame layed down in the hammock she had hung between a couple trees a while ago.Soon she had drifted into a deep slumber her dreams protected by the ancient magic surrounding this place.


	3. chapter 3

**Search For The Kaiyo Jewel**

**Ch.3**

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Kagome are you sure we're going the right way?"Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"yeah ,why?"answered Kagome.

"Because this place smells like wolves , and if memory serves that wolf terd, Koga's cave is some where around here"He answered back rudly.

"Really!"said Kagome with lots of enthusiasm.Too much in fact , Inuyasha glared at her.Kagome laughed nervously.

"Lets just find the jewel and go"Inuyasha fumed and continued to mutter under his breath words that sounded suspisuoly like Koga that no good skiving piece of wolf crap. Kagome not wanting to further annoy inuyasha She lead thier way silently through the woods to the place in witch she sensed the jewel's continous pulse.They soon entered a clearing unlike any they had ever seen. Rainbow coloured flowers everywere the wind rustling through the trees and a scent that was so familiar and yet so new to Inuyasha.In the far corner of the clearing in a hammock slept a girl , she had bright red hair and wore white furs.

"Ayame?"said Kagome stepping closer to the sleeping girl.The girl stirred but slept peacfully on.

"It is Ayame it has to be... the smell who else could it be?"Inuyasha confirmed moving closer to watch her sleep ...the rise and fall of her chest... her face so peacful compared to how he'd seen it last.His hand went forward to remove a strand of hair form her face.Inuyasha's wrist was then caught and trown back at him.

"Muttface?...Kagome?What are you two doing here?"Questioned as much surprised as she was pissed for being awoken.

"Looking for the Kaiyo jewel"Inuyasha blurted out staring at Ayame, and not at her eyes.

"Blabber mouth"Said Kagome. Ayame laughed in spite of herself.

"Whats so funny ?"Kagome asked.

"Oh I just happen to know exzactly were to find the jewel"Ayame said cockily.

"you do?Where is it?"Kagome asked.

"I'm not stupid enough to tell you "Ayame responded quickly.

"Fine then be that way "Kagome shot back angrily.

"hmph...ewaaaaaaa"Ayame stuck her tongh out at Kagome Childishly

"you are such a little brat "said Kagome getting pissed

"you are such a little brat"Ayme mimicked her smileing mischicviously.

"Stop that" Ordered Kagome

"No"

"Fine than I just won't talk"

"YAY!"Ayame cheered hapily

"Can you two shut up for a minute?"Inuyasha asked getting annoyed.

"No"said Ayame "I like to talk"

"If I run you through then you won't be able to talk anymore now will you"Inuyasha threatend.

"Epp!"Cried Ayame running behind a tree.

"Chicken"Kagome called after her.

"That goes for you to Kagome"Inuyasha warned her.

"HMPH"was the reply he got.Inuyasha turned now to face Ayame.

"It's nice to see you again"he told her his voice now soft.

"Can't say i'm thrilled to see you"Ayame said obviously still pissed at Kagome.

"So out of curiosity were is the kaiyo jewel"Inuyasha asked ignoring Ayames rudness moments ago.

"I have it"Ayame said in a cocky way"And I ain't giving it to you"

Inuyasha sighed."you are impossible"

"absofuckinglutley"Ayame said once agian cockily.

"you know it would be alot easier if you just give us the jewel Ayame"Inuyasha told her

"why so that ditz there can shatter it like she did the shikon?"Ayame retorted indicating Kagome.

"hey"Kagome said in defense

"Kagome keep quiet"Inuyasha ordered her.Kagome mumbled something under her breath whitch even Inuyasha could not hear.

"Kagome won't even touch the jewel"Inuyasha assured Ayame.

"I don't Know"Ayame wasn't to sure if she could trust Inuyasha's word"what do you want it for anyways?"

"We'er supposed to destroy it"Inuyasha responded solemnly.

"Is that even possible?"Ayame asked in disbelief "I think if it was possible to destroy this hunk of junk my clan would have done so and there for be alive"

"There has to be a way to destroy it" Said Inuyasha.

"Fine then try" said Ayame handing Inuyasha the jewel.He set the jewel on a tree stump.

"Ok stay back"Inuyasha warned."Kaze No Kizu!"He called out striking the jewel were it lay.


	4. chapter 4

Search For The Kaiyo Jewel

Ch.4

When the smoke cleared Inuyasha looked expectantly at the spot were the kaiyo jewel had been only to find that it wasn't even scratched let alone destroyed.

"was that you'er best shot I've seen more power in a puppy's bite" Ayame mocked scornfully.

"I'd like to see you do better"Inuyasha dared her.

"Inuyasha can we just take the jewel and go?"Kagome asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry Kagome I forgot you were here"Appologized Inuyasha.

"What!"Kagome yelled in disbelief.

"Hehehe he forgot about whiney Kagome"Ayame teased her.

"You two shut it before I make you"Inuyasha said getting tired of this constant childish bickering.

"Epp"Kagome and Ayame jumped against eachother then realizing what she was doing Ayame pushed Kagome away in disgust.Inuyasha sighed.

"Well seeing as we don't have a clue how to destroy the jewel we should take it back to Keade she should know something or other"Said Inuyasha.

"I'm going with you after all the jewel is rightfully mine"Ayame Stated

"You'll only slow us down"Inuyasha protested

"No Kagome slows you down"Ayame retorted

"Hey!"

"Shut it ditz"Ordered Ayame.

"Both of you quiet!"Yelled Inuyasha."Fine you can come Ayame just stop fighting with Kagome alright?"

"Hmph.. I ain't agreeing to nothing"Ayame answered grumpily."Oh! we have to go back to the cave and tell Koga!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Oh goodie"Cheered Kagome jumping up and down.So they set off to the wolf den Ayame leading the way.

"Hey,Koga I'm back and I got company"Ayame yelled upon entering the cave.

"You don't have to yell shesh"Said Koga from behind Ayame.

"Hi Koga!"Kagome said happily.

"Oh it's you Kagome...I see you still got muttface following you around huh"

"OH! no Keade asked us to go on quest to find the kaiyo jewel"Kagome said.

"Now who's the blabber mouth"Inuyasha asked Kagome only to be ignored.

"Well thats great to hear"Koga responded happily.

"Hello? you peeps are talking like we arn't even here and it's getting on my nerves"Ayame stated.

"Sorry Ayame"Said Koga appologeticly."So why did you bring them back with you Ayame?"

"To tell you I'm going with them to tack the jewel to that old hag keade"Ayame explained.

"Are you sure about going with muttface ?"Koga asked"I don't know if I'd trust him to protect you"

"Who said anything about protection!"Both Ayame and Inuyasha objected at the same time.

"Well you aren't exactly great at protecting yourself Ayame"

"I take care of myself just fine thankyou"Retorted Ayame angrily.

"Remember what happend last time you said that"Koga asked.

"He..hehe uh...yeah"Said Ayame her face looked like she was about to break out into laughter"But that was a long time ago"

"That was last week Ayame"Koga said.

"Like I said a long time ago"Ayame smiled.Koga sighed then turned to Inuyasha.

"Muttface as much as youre my sworn enemy I'm gonna trust you to watch Ayame ok? But if ANYthing happens to her there'll be hell to pay got that"Koga told a very uninterested Inuyasha.

"You can trust him to watch her alright ,in the hot springs"Kagome said loudly.Ayame noticed that Inuyasha had been staring at her and hid behind Koga.

"I swear muttface if you touch her I'll kill you"Koga threatend growling.

"What ever "Said Inuyasha"So when do we set out ?"

"Tommorow morning I need to get some decent sleep first"Ayame Answered.She turned aroud and headed to her room witch was in the back of the maze of caverns."Goodnight" she called back at them.


	5. chapter 5

Search For The Kaiyo Jewel

Ch.5

"Get up we're leaving now ditz"Ayame said kicking Kagome in the side.

"OWWWW!I'm up I'm up ...was it necassary to kick me?" Kagome asked angrily.

"No not really"Ayame told her but of coarse she could care less."Come on muttface is waiting for us"

"OkOk you know if ya treat people like that they sure ain't gonna like ya much"

"And you'er piont?"Ayame was distractedly playing with pouch that held the kaiyo jewel.Kagome sighed then turned to Ayame.

"K i'm ready."

"Finally you take too long"Ayame told her as she led the way to the main cave were Inuyasha was waiting for them.

"Finaly you two are slow"Said Inuyasha rudly.

"Well you try waking up this ditz"Ayame fumed at him.

"Whatever you comeing ?" He asked heading towards the door.

"Of coarse i'm comeing you nitwit"Ayame answered still fuming.Inuyasha did not reply.Ayame and Kagome then got ready to leave .

"Bye Koga "Ayame said hugging Koga.Inuyasha was growling but of coarse Ayame just ignored him.Ayame realesed Koga and turned waving to catch up with Inuyasha who had started walking unable to watch Ayame embrace Koga any longer.They walked in scilece no one in perticular leading.

"Kagome we should be there by now"Inuyasha complained

"Huh? I ain't leading i though you were"Kagome replied stupidly.

"Argg your both useless"Ayame said angrily ."I geuss we're lost then right"

"You got that right "Said Inuyasha.

"Now what do we do?"Kagome asked clulessly.

"Get ourselfs un loss"Ayame replyed rudley.

"OK no need to get pissed"Kagome said.

"Shut it your dumbass that got us lost in the first place"

"HMPH"Kagome just snorted and turned away.


End file.
